Blond Hair, Blue Tentacles
by Mytherna
Summary: Ivan is the owner of a tentacle pet who happens to be very friendly. (Sorry wow dumb summary... this is just a drabble)


Because I think y'all might die if I don't. Soooo… Here's a drabble for ya. Amerus type thing going down here. Alfred is a tentacle pet for Ivan. And Ivan likes to take it up da butt. Established relationship because I feel like it. Grammar is probably not the best right now because I am posting this at 4am. Not too much plot and I might add onto this. I kinda imagine Ivan as a bit younger (like 16-18, could be younger if you like that) and I don't really have an age for Alfred. He looks like he's about the same age, but looks can be decieving with tentacle creatures~ The word monster will not be used in this one because Ivan considers Alfred a pet, a friend, and a partner. Somewhat fluffy cuddling at the end because I am the fluffiest erotica writer in the world I s2g.  
Also - hectocotylus is the tentacle on a male octopus that gives sperm. It cums, like a dick. I did too much research on this.

* * *

Ivan stood over the pool of purple, murky water. He got down onto his knees, smiling down into the water. "Fredka… I want to play!" He said, hoping the sound traveled down into the deep basin they'd made for his pet. Years back his parents had bought him a new friend, since Ivan didn't do good with human friends. They had enough money to buy him a friend, so they did. A very special one.

Bubbles formed at the surface, making Ivan all giddy. He had little contact with people nowadays, seeing as he lived far away from the city and was homeschooled. Alfred was really his only friend. They played together, laughed together, and even sometimes did other things together too. Ivan's parents hadn't planned on these "other things" happening, but they did.

Alfred poked his head up, not coming further than his mouth above the surface. He could, for some amount of time, but it was more fun this way. "What's the password?" He said, smiling a bit up at the teen. His blonde hair was slicked up by the water, which was slimed up by himself. It smelled a bit, but not too bad.

Ivan was in his school attire, since his tutor still liked him to wear these things. "I'm coming in, you dork." He responded, taking off his scarf and placing it aside gently before tossing off all his other clothes. Over the years he'd really developed, and Alfred was happy to see that really. When they'd met, Ivan was only 12 years old and while they had fun together, it was more fun now.

"Hey! That's not the passw-" He tried to finish, though was cut off by Ivan's dive in. Since the pit they had was fairly bottomless, Alfred quickly stretched out one of his tentacles to catch his friend. He kept his head above the water, pulling him over and into a happy hug.

Ivan smiled at the affection. He got a lot of it from Alfred, since both of them were cuddly. "Shh, Fredka… I wanna cuddle…" He said, quickly wrapping his arms around his creature. He was slowly pulled closer by light blue tentacles. They were Ivan's favorite things, other than Alfred. They'd been best friends forever, it felt like.

"I wanna do something more than that!" Alfred decided, lifting Ivan out of the water just enough with his tentacles. One on each arm, and another already beginning to go to the play at his asshole. Ivan blushed a bit. He understood exactly what Alfred wanted.

He nodded, before arching his hips a bit as if to give himself over. They'd done this a few times before. Ivan had given over his virginity to Alfred, and had even cum for the first time with him. He'd made his sexual debut when he was 15, and hadn't stopped with Alfred since then. His pet's tentacles started out fairly thin, before spreading out to a much larger size. Ivan had gotten to the point where he could take up to 3 tentacles including two hectocotyli at once. To him that was an accomplishment. When they'd adopted Alfred in as a pet, they'd had the barbs removed off of the two penile attachments since they were afraid it'd hurt Ivan. And he'd never been more grateful to his parents for something.

Alfred pulled the tentacle away from Ivan for a moment to swirl it around in the water, which was slimy and slick. It wasn't a perfect substitute to lube, but it worked for them most of the time.

"F-fredka, can I hold onto you while we do this?" He asked, trying to wriggle his hips a bit. He ignored his own hard-on, since he knew it'd feel good all over in a moment. His pet smiled and obliged, letting go of Ivan's arms and allowing him to swim over and hug him around the shoulders. It was alway intimate doing it like this.

Alfred used his hands to stroke through Ivan's hair, letting him rest as he used one tentacle to move into his partner. Ivan closed his eyes, making a soft pained noise as he held tight to his lover. "I-It always hurts when we do this… At f-first…" He said, biting his lip as he burrowed his face into Alfred's shoulder. It moved in and out, as Alfred quickly found that spot.

"AH! I lo-... Mmm~" He moaned, throwing his head back. His partner bit his lips, pulling him back into a sweet, loving kiss. Ivan happily kissed back, pulling him closer as the tentacle opened him up more, before a second large tentacle was added. He knew what came next. The part that would make Alfred feel good too! However, from the color change of the water around them, from a murky purple to a smooth blue. However, surrounding them was not water. It was a sort of substance that was secreted when Alfred was mating. Ivan didn't fully understand why, but it felt soft on his skin. He liked it a lot, though it wasn't the best part of it. It smelled like salt and vinegar and he'd never liked that smell.

However, it was time for the hectocotylus. He slowly moved it in, and the stretching was making Ivan feel like he was going to break. He always felt like that and it made him moan into the deepening kiss. Alfred was getting off on this too, the blue liquid around them thickening up and making him feel almost dizzy.

Ivan broke the kiss when they were lacing their tongues together, just so he could moan as loud as he needed to. Alfred's mouth went down to suck on his partner's neck, only making it harder for the Russian boy to shut up. His remaining tentacles wrapped around Ivan like a cocoon. Ivan felt safe while he was being fucked senseless, and he didn't even know that was possible til his first time.

A fourth large tentacle was added into Ivan stretching him as they wriggled around and moved. They touched his prostate, and almost every part of his ass. Or so it seemed. Gladly, there was no chance of Ivan carrying young, since Alfred was all male. However, Ivan sometimes dreamed about bringing his lover's children into the world. It didn't deter him from loving Alfred, it was a fantasy.

Alfred was getting close, and he could tell Ivan was too. "I'm going to… Ngh…" He groaned, heatedly whispering against his master's ear as he pressed their skin against each other. Sex was always such a wonderful thing for them. As was cuddling afterwards. Ivan nodded, gasping loudly as he came in the water, nice and hard. He always did. A loud noise escaped his mouth, along with the breathy moan of his partner's name.

"Nn… I-Ivan~... Mmf…" He groaned, before releasing a large amount of sperm from his hectocotylus into Ivan. He'd only put one in this time, since it didn't feel right to add a second when he had 3 other tentacles in there. Ivan had practically collapsed in Alfred's arms, as he did almost every time.

Ivan always wanted to cuddle afterwards. Which was good, because he wanted to cuddle too. "I love you…" He whispered softly, feeling himself being surrounded by the somewhat slimy tentacles. However, he was also being pressed closer to Alfred, which felt just about perfect.

"I love you too…" He responded, giving his partner a kiss on the forehead. They had an age gap, and one for species too… But they really did love each other. However, after a few hours of soaking with Alfred, he had to get out. And while Alfred could survive out of the water for about 30 minutes, they'd never tried before. They were happy with what time they could have together.

"See you tomorrow, Fredka!" Ivan exclaimed, fully dressed and walking out of there with a very sore butthole. However, it was worth it.

Alfred smiled, waving to his lover. "Be safe!" He called back, waiting a few moments before going back down into his pool. They both had things to look forward to tomorrow. Neither could wait.


End file.
